Unlikey Firends
by my daydream world
Summary: Some of Quinn and Kurt secret friendship moments


**Still on my Glee binge. Seriously I need to get into another show lol. Anyway I do not own Glee**

Unlikely friends

Being pregnant had it few perks. It meant she could skip a lesson if she just couldn't be asked and sit in the nurse office and stew for a while. Sometime they were one or two other students there but Quinn liked it when she was alone. Quinn didn't do this often – she wanted to maintain her high grades – after all she wasn't going to be pregnant forever and she still had a future – but sometimes she just needed a break.

It was one of these time she went into the nurse office only to find Kurt sitting on one of the beds with an impressive nose bleed. Quinn blinked for a moment surprised "Who punch you?" asked Quinn causing Kurt to jump and turn around to look at her

"I could have walked into a locker door," said Kurt at once

Quinn paused for a moment, part of her wanted to snap something rude to him but that seem a little unkind consisting he was pinching his nose waiting for his nose bleed to stop. "How about you tell me the truth." She asked sitting next to him "You're not that clumsily…." Kurt looked disagreeable "Was it someone from the football team again?" Kurt had always had problems with the football team but Quinn never record anyone of them ever physically punching Kurt before. But then again if it did happen Kurt wouldn't say.

"Hockey," correct Kurt he looked at Quinn. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick…I don't know whether it the baby or the idea of the math class… Why did they hit you?"

"I'm gay – do they need another reason?"

Quinn paused for a moment. She knew a lot of people had issues with gays and she had to deal with her own thoughts and religious believes. But Mercedes had a point when she said the bible said not to judge other people and to love them. – Not always easy especially when you knew Rachel Berry. And she knew people were born gay and surely they couldn't be doomed to hell for being born like that – and Kurt wasn't a bad person really – he wouldn't harm a fly.

"That's not a reason to punch someone," she said

Kurt gave her an odd look, maybe this sort of thing happen so often that it was the norm. That wasn't right. "People done a lot worst for less." Pointed out Kurt

"I could get Puck to beat them up for you." Suggest Quinn. "Or get the cheerio's to blacklist them so no girls will go anywhere near them…"

"Temping as that sounds – no," said Kurt "I can't go to their level…..Have to be better than them…."

"It help to get though the day doesn't it," said Quinn quietly "I do that to – act like I'm better than them – pretending to have everything together when everything is really falling apart. But you can't let them know it's getting to you….high school is a roller coaster…it take you for a ride but there is an end to it." Maybe her and Kurt were more alike than she first though.

"Just got to get thought two and half year of all this," said Kurt throwing the bloodied tissues away. He touch his nose gingerly "Then I can get out of this town…"

"Give me a hug," said Quinn before she could stop her herself

"What?"

"It looks like you need a hug," said Quinn "And my emotional are everywhere at the moment. And looking at you… I don't want my child to every be sitting in the nurse office with a bloody nose because someone didn't like them…plus I also need a hug…."

"You're nicer than normal." Said Kurt

"Don't get used to it," laughed Quinn

Quinn and Kurt hugged each other tightly.

"If you tell anyone about this, I will deny it," said Quinn as soon as they let go

"I won't say," said Kurt "More due to the fact the less people that know about…" he pointed to his nose "The better…." Kurt looked at the time "I better get to class…."

Quinn grasp his hand "Sit with me, I can do with some company….."

A few weeks later…..

Kurt saw Quinn sitting by herself in the library – she wasn't studying just looking for into space. Kurt come over and sit down at the table. "Hey,"

Quinn snapped out of her thoughts "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright," said Kurt "You looked upset….. If you want to be alone I will go …." Kurt when to stand up but Quinn shook her head

"You can stay," said Quinn

They sat in silent for a little while "Do you want to talk about it?" asked Kurt

"I just thinking how quickly things can fall apart." Said Quinn "Just one little thing can get bigger and bigger….It wasn't meant to happen to me…had my whole life planned out….now I don't know where it's going…"

"You will get out of this town," said Kurt "I know you will – You are smart, good with words and pretty and you can do anything if you put your mind to it… and people love you – no matter what – people are going to love you and look up to you…"

"How can you be so sure – I'll be kicked out of my home – my parent won't talk to me."

"Remember when I walked into that locker and had a nose bleed." Said Kurt and Quinn nodded "You told me high school was like a roller coaster…. It had its ups and downs but it always comes to an end? Well that's kind of like life too. You just got to prove to everyone you can do it…get though everything….prove all the haters wrong…"

"You really think I'll get out of this town…"

"I know it," said Kurt he looked around "If you want a hug – I think this is a perfect moment for it…I won't tell a soul…"


End file.
